Who Ever Said Love Was Fair?
by weasleygirl98
Summary: We know Lifes not fair. but Love?  Dee is back for her Sixth year at Hogwarts, and her and the twins are elated. Her relationship with Fred is getting better and better, but Who Ever Said Love Was Fair? -Sequel to The Good, The Bad, and The Weasley.
1. Chapter 1

My summer in one word?

Amazing. Fantastic. Perfect. Simply, extraordinarily _brilliant. _

Okay, so that was more than one word, but who cares.

I stayed with the Weasleys the entire time, and I'm almost positive that I have gained at least ten pounds thanks to Mrs. Weasley's cooking. I played my keyboard frequently, even though Fred had given up entirely. There were late nights with Fred, and more than a few times where I was tricked into testing a new 'harmless' invention from the brilliant minds of Fred and George Weasley. Sarcasm.

But you should have seen it when we found out we were going to the Quidditch World Cup. Considering I spent the most part being forced to play the damned sport with everyone, I was glad I would actually be doing the watching this time. Harry and Hermione arrived early that morning, but that doesn't really matter considering we were all up at the crack of dawn. After a restless breakfast, we all headed out to the Portkey.

"Ron, Harry, keep up!" Mr. Weasley yelled toward the back of the group at the two sleepy fourth years.

"Ah, Amos!" Mr. Weasley acknowledged a man, tall, with a pair of glasses placed over his round brown eyes.

"Arthur!" The man, Amos, greeted him. I raised an eyebrow at Fred, who shrugged.

"Kids, this is Mr. Amos Diggory-" Mr. Weasley was cut short when a tall boy with curly brown hair and hazel eyes fell from the tree next to us, landing on his two feet. I jumped at the sudden appearance, earning myself identical smirks from the twins.

"And this must be young Cedric!" Mr. Weasley clapped Cedric on the shoulder before engaging in another conversation with Amos, and leading us up the rest of the hill.

I distinctly saw Hermione and Ginny exchange more than a few giggles over our newest member. I rolled my eyes.

"You girls seem excited." I whispered as I fell back with them.

"Shut up Dee!" Ginny groaned as we came up the top of the hill. I blinked as I took in the torn and patched boot that lay in the grass in front of us.

"What's that?" I heard Harry ask.

"That's a Portkey Harry!" Ron answered, excitedly joining the circle around the shoe. We all gathered, placing a hand on it.

"Everybody ready?" Mr. Weasley questioned. "1…2…3!" I felt an unpleasant tug around my navel, and felt as if I was being pushed into a small hole. My constricted chest was loosened as I feel with a hard thump on the ground next to Fred.

"Well that was fun." I grumbled, picking myself off the ground in time to see Cedric, Amos and Mr. Weasley come floating down like feathers.

"Come on Dee, I'll race ya!" Fred and George yelled, sprinting down toward the field of tents ahead.

"No fair! You guys got a head start!" I whined, bounding off after them.

Soon, we found our way into our tent, a small flimsy thing that proved to be quite large on the inside. Now we walked up scaffolding staircases.

"Geez Dad, how high are we?" Ron asked, looking down over the edge I was making sure to avoid. Heights are not something I particularly enjoy, and it was pretty obvious from the way I clung to the handrails.

"We'll put it this way, if it rains, you'll be the first to know." The cold mocking voice of Lucius Malfoy rose from the stand below us. I watched as everyone of the Weasleys' ears turned red, and placed a comforting hand on Fred's arm.  
>"Father and I are in the Minister's box, by invitation of the Minister himself!" Draco Malfoy added. I rolled my eyes at the fourth year's statement.<p>

"Don't boast Draco, there's no need with these people." His father added, turning away. Now I felt my own anger rise in me, and Fred placed an arm around my shoulders as I felt my vision begin to blur. Once I could see clearly again, I followed the rest of the pack up a few more stairs. I know I'm still not in what some would call _total_ control of my Animagus abilities. It hasn't been a major priority, and I got a letter from McGonagall telling me that I have to be extra careful, apparently it gets worse in the months that follow. Great.

We took our seats, settling in as Fred and George took bets from Fudge, and Harry and Ron excitedly discussed the match ahead. I was more focused on trying not to throw up. Well, lets get this thing over with.

Now we were all celebrating Irelands win over Bulgaria, after a rather heartwarming speech about the Bulgarian seeker Viktor Krum from Ron. I sat in one of the large armchairs, laughing as the twins and Harry sang about Ron and Viktor. Then a large explosion came from outside, making me jump.

"Seems the Irish are having a good time." Fred smiled. Just then, Mr. Weasley came charging in the tent, yelling.

"Its not the Irish!" He shouted. "Fred, George; Ginny and Dee are your responsibility! Everyone get to the woods!" Panic set in as Fred grabbed my hand and we ran out of the tent. Immediately other witches and wizards pelted us. Screams pierced the night air, and I could just see a group of people, all in some kind of pointy hats. Deatheaters. An involuntary shiver spread through me as we all ran along with the crowd. We took a sharp turn, and some one ran into me, head on, knocking me to the ground. I hit the dirt with a thud, the crowd closing in around me. People trampled me, and my vision stated to blur again. I tried to stop it, I really did, but then I felt the familiar numbness, and then was sitting on four paws, my tail swishing behind me. Crap. I darted through legs, narrowly avoiding stomping feet. I skipped toward the sound of Fred, calling my name frantically. From a distance, I saw them slip into the woods, and ran as fast as my legs could carry me. Now, if you've ever been a fox, and had to run into the pitch-black woods, it a lot easier than expected. My vision was clear, even in the dark, and I easily spotted the two tall redheads, standing around Ginny protectively. I ran up to them, and circled Ginny's ankles.

"Fred, George, I found her!" She screamed, picking me up. I still wasn't used to people doing that.

"Dee!" The twins yelled in unison. I looked up at Ginny expectantly.

"Oh yeah. Here." She placed me on the ground. I closed my eyes, and soon I was sitting Indian-style on the ground. I quickly scrambled to my feet, a bit unsteady, only to be strangled in a hug from Fred and George. Our reunion was cut short by a chorus of high-pitched screams, and I looked into the sky, shocked into silence. There, hovering morbidly above us was the Dark Mark. Something I didn't think I would see, ever.

I felt my own grip slacken, as we all stared, horror-struck, at the sky above us.

"Kids!" Mr. Weasley yelled, catching our attention.

"Go to the Portkey, tell your mother what happened!" He shouted at us. We immediately took off running, bolting toward the top of the hill. Surrounded by a flood of people, we all frantically grabbed at the Portkey and were transported out of the chaotic scene.

We all landed on the peak of the small hill outside the Burrow. I opened my eyes to see Fred, struggling beneath me. I quickly sat up, forcing a blush down. I did a speedy headcount, making sure everyone was here.

"Come on, we better get back to mum, she'll want to see us." George grabbed Ginny by the hand and led us down the hill. We walked all the way home in a silence, catching our breathe as our minds raced. When we reached the Burrow, Mrs. Weasley gave each of us a bone-crushing hug before sending us to wait upstairs for the others. We all waited in a tense silence, and when we heard the door open, I think we all jumped about a foot in the air. After being reassured everyone was okay, we were all off to bed. I don't think I'm the only one who had trouble sleeping that night; the memories were haunting. But the start of school was tomorrow, so I closed my eyes tight as a wave of dreamless sleep crashed over me. Hopefully tomorrow would be better.

**A/N: Sorry I took so long guys! I am moving to Malaysia in exactly six weeks, so things have been pretty hectic. **

**You guys like it so far? I'm trying to stick to the books a bit more, so tell me what you think. And remember, every time you Review, a unicorn is born, so Review please? ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

The scarlet train glistened against early morning light as me and the Weasleys swiftly entered Platform 9 ¾. I took one last look at the people around me, supplying hugs and laughs. We had just celebrated my birthday the day before, and I it seemed the mood was only brightened. Then I climbed aboard the train, the twins in front of me, and Harry, Hermione and Ron following. The younger students headed to the back of the train while Fred and George led us to a compartment with Lee Jordan. As soon as we stepped in we were bombarded with Dungbombs courtesy of Lee, which the twins dodged effortlessly and I couldn't help but release a small yelp as I narrowly avoided it by ducking. All three of the boys laughed. I stuck out my tongue.

The ride was, as was expected, boring. We spent most of the time laughing and goofing off, though our conversation did turn to the 'surprise' that awaited us at Hogwarts, the ride was uneventful. Once we arrived, it was already pouring buckets. I ducked against the downpour as we all scrambled into the carriage.

"PEEVES!" Roared Professor McGonagall as Peeves threw a series of bulging water balloons at entering students. "Get down here at ONCE!" She shouted at the chuckling figure above us.

"Get down here NOW!" She continued.

"Not doing anything!" He cackled, lobbing another at a group of fifth years that shrieked and scattered. I couldn't help but snigger into my hands at the site.

"Already wt aren't they? Little squirts. Wheeeee!" He hurled another at a group of second years. I heard McGonagall threaten him with something about getting the headmaster as I shuffled inside and took a seat in between Fred and George.

"I hope they hurry and get the sorting over with, I'm starving!" Fred announced, laying his head against the table. At that precise moment the Sorting Hat was brought up, singing a song about the four houses followed by the sorting itself.

"This seems to get more boring every year!" George complained.

"Seems to? It _does._" I sighed, propping myself on one elbow.

When the sorting was finished, Professor Dumbledore stood, walking graciously to the stand at the front. "Tuck in!"

The hall erupted in chatter as the food appeared on the platters and the clanging of silverware could probably be heard from a mile away. Everyone piled their plates high with the meal, and I noticed Hermione looking rather upset about something. I shot Harry a questioning look, but he only shrugged. Finally, after desert was consumed and students seemed to look more exhausted than ever, Dumbledore swept over to the stand and silenced the hall.

"So, now that we are all fed and watered, I must once more ask for your attention, while I give out a few notices.

"Mr. Filch, the caretaker, has asked me to tell you that the list of objects forbidden inside this castle has this year been extended to include Screaming Yo-yos, Fanged Frisbees, and Ever-Bashing Boomerangs. The full list comprises some four hundred and thirty seven items, I believe, and can be viewed in Mr. Filches office, if anybody would like to check it." The twins and me snorted in unison.

"A ever, I would like to remind you all that the Forest in the grounds in out of bounds to students, as is the village of Hogsmeade to all below third year.

"It is also my painful duty to inform you that the inter-house Quidditch Cup will not take place this year." All those dim-witted students who weren't paying attention were totally now. I eyed the faces of our Gryffindor Quidditch players, who all looked appalled at the thought.

"This is due to an event that will be starting in October, and continuing throughout the school year, taking up much of the teachers' time and energy – but I am sure you will all enjoy it immensely. I have great pleasure in announcing that this year at Hogwarts –"

It was at that moment when a large man stood in the doorway, leaning upon something. He shook his hair out of his cloak just as a flash of lightning illuminated the Great Hall, sending his face into focus. Several people gasped audibly. A loud _clunk_ accompanied every other step of his as he made his way to the teachers' table. Now I could clearly see the mans eyes. One; small, black and beady, but the other was large and blue, that swiveled every which way and that, sometimes turning all the way backward. Honestly, this guys gives me the creeps. He reached Dumbledore, shook his hand, and made his way to the empty seat next to Dumbledore's. He lifted a sausage, speared by his own knife, to his nose and sniffed it before eating. I raised my eyebrows at the twins.

"May I introduce our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher" Dumbledore said brightly, breaking the silence. "Professor Moody." At this I choked on my pumpkin juice.

"Mad-eye-Moody?" I asked in awe. The twins just nodded.

"As I was saying, we are to have the honor of hosting a very exciting event over the next coming months, an event which has nor been held for over a century. It is my very great pleasure to inform you that the Triwizard Tournament will be taking place at Hogwarts this year."

"You're JOKING!" Fred shouted loudly, breaking the tension.

"I am _not _joking Mr. Weasley" Dumbledore chuckled. "Though, now you mention it I did hear an excellent one over the summer about a troll, a hag, and a leprechaun who all go into a bar –"

McGonagall cleared her throat.

"Er – perhaps this isn't the best time …no…Where was I? Ah, yes, the Triwizard Tournament…well, some of you will not know what this Tournament involves, so I hope those who do know will forgive me for giving a short explanation, and allow their attention to wander freely." He then launched into a brief explanation. I listened intently. So, Beauxbatons and Durmstrang are coming, huh? I still think Hogwarts will win.

"I'm going for it!" Fred whispered, his features alight with excitement. I nodded in agreement, and it seems we were not alone in our plans. Most of the students were whispering and staring at Dumbledore. I was busy daydreaming about the kind of tasks, until I heard the words 'Ministry' and 'Age restriction'. I nearly choked on my own tongue.

"…Only students who are of age – that is to say, seventeen years or older - will be allowed to put forward their names for consideration. This is a measure we feel is necessary given that the Tournament tasks will still be difficult and dangerous, whatever precautions we take, and it is highly unlikely that students below sixth and seventh will be able to cope with them. I will personally be ensuring that no underage student hoodwinks our impartial judge into making them Hogwarts champion." His eyes passed over Fred and George slightly. "I therefore beg you not to waste your time submitting yourself if you are under seventeen." I risked a glance at the twins, who were both as furious as ever. Dumbledore then told us that the other schools will be arriving in October before sending us to bed. We all rose, and began swarming to the doors.

"They can't do that!" George brought me to a halt beside him so he could glare at the stand. "We're seventeen in April, why can't we have a shot?"

"They're not stopping me from entering!" Fred pouted. "The champions'll get to do all sorts of stuff you'd never be allowed to do normally. And a thousand Galleons prize money!"

"Yeah. A thousand Galleons…" Ron added, staring into space.

"Come on, we'll be the only ones in here if you don't move." Hermione shooed us to the Entrance Hall. I listened to Fred and George discuss ways to enter. I was vaguely aware of their conversation with Harry about the judge, mulling over the thought of entering. We came upon the Fat Lady.

"Password?" She questioned.

"Balderdash." George mumbled. We entered quietly, saying goodnight to the younger students. I stayed in the common room with Fred and George, trying to avoid the obvious question hanging in the air.

"You're going to enter, aren't you Dee?" Fred asked, taking a seat next to me on the couch.

"Oh, I don't know…" I murmured. In truth, I was thinking about it, but the more I thought about it, the more exciting it became an the more exciting it became, the more dangerous it seemed.

"Dee! You _have _to!" George shouted.

"That way, if me and George don't get chosen for champion, you'll have a shot!" Fred explained quickly. I rolled my eyes.

"How do you know you two will even get in?" I questioned.

"Easy." Fred answered triumphantly.

"Aging Potion!" They said in unison, easy grins spreading in their faces.

"You're never gonna fool Dumbledore with something as simple as an Aging Potion!" I informed them, rolling my eyes.

"Aw, come on Dee. Have a little faith!" Fred scrounged, pecking me on the cheek. I fought back the rising blush, and laughing, went to bed.

All right, so _maybe _I did blush. A little.

**A/N: Forgive me readers. It has been FAR too long since I updated! Sorry about the really long Dumbledore speech, I'm trying to keep this one closer to the books. **

**Special thanks to **_**People-Are-Crazy **_**for reviewing! I'm really glad you like the story so much!**

**Reviews make me happy, and a happy me brings quicker updates! **


	3. Chapter 3

**IMPORTANT A/N: I'm SO SORRY about the however-many-month-long wait. It was WAAAAAY too long, and I hope you guys can forgive me. I should have more time to write now that I'll be spending most of my time bored and or alone. Don't lose faith! I'm also trying to develop Fred/Dee's relationship a bit more, any ideas?**

"My name is Alastor Moody." Mad-Eye fiercely wrote his name on the chalkboard, applying way too much pressure.

"Ex auror. I'm here because Dumbledore asked me to, that's it, end of story." He turned back to face the class, each eye looking in a different direction.

"Today we'll be covering three Unforgivable Curses." The interest of the class was rekindled.

"These curses will get you a one way life sentence in Azkaban. The ministry says you're too young to see these, but I say different! You need to know what your up against!" He reached into one of the many jars and pulled out some kind of spider.

"Who can give us the first curse?" He questioned, looking around the crowd of _lowered _hands.

"Weasley!"

"Yes?" Both twins stood at the sound of their name, Fred nearly pulling me up with him, as I had been holding on to his arm.

"Give us a curse."

George spoke first. "My dad did tell us about one."

"The Imperius Curse." Fred finished.

"Ah, yes."

The twins sat back down, both staring at Mad-Eye intently.

"Imperio!" He uttered. The spider then began dancing and jumping form desk to desk. Children were laughing, pointing and whispering.

"What shall we make her do now?" He asked. "Jump out the window? Drown herself?" His tone became more and more serious.

"Another." He commanded.

We went through the other two curses, the entire class silent throughout the whole thing. I could barely stand it. Performing those curses in class were, of course, incredibly awesome, but dangerous all the same. Mad-Eye is really starting to bug me.

October arrived sooner than I thought it would, but the excitement in the Great Hall was buzzing over all our heads. I had been dealing with relentless begging and pestering from the twins through the wait. About the Tournament of course.

Dumbledore stepped in front of the crowd of impatient students and announced the arrival of the, and I quote, 'Lovely ladies of Beauxbatons'. A group of girls entered through the large doors, and began trotting down the aisle between the tables. All dressed in flowing blue dresses, they all looked elegant and graceful as they soared across the room. I also noticed they held the attention of every male in the room. Lovely my arse. They danced around a bit, and nearly everyone's head turned when an unusually tall woman came striding through the doors. She turned her head and smiled at the students as she passed.

"Dumbly-dore!" She purred when she reached the front, her voice heavy with a French accent.

I didn't stick around to watch their reunion because not a full two seconds had passed when a troop of boys came marching into the Great Hall. They stomped up to the front, putting on quite the show. If the females in the room weren't paying attention, they were now. And then a whisper rippled through the seats. Victor Krum. In Hogwarts? Oh yes, he's here all right. Parading through the other boys in a big fur-skinned coat like he's all that and a bag of chocolate frogs. Seems a bit bigheaded if you ask me. Ron was practically jumping from his seat, the smile on his face nearly overwhelming. Insert good-hearted eye roll here.

"Dee? Dee! DEE!"

My head shot up from my pillow in panic. My eyes quickly glanced around the space inside the drawn curtains of my four-poster bed. I already recognized the voices outside. Fred and George. But why are they out there, and not barging in my face like usual? Oh yeah. Memories of last night popped into my mind. Angelina's constant complaints about her current boy-toy were too much for me to handle last night, hence the charm on my curtains.

"Dee, we know you're in there! We have Harley!" Fred's voice was muffled, but enough that I knew what he was saying. I tore the covers off and in one sweeping motion had the curtains open and was on top of Fred.

"If you touch my Harley, I'll tell Percy about the bag of Dungbombs under your bed!" I threatened once I had pinned him.

"George, drop the cat!" Fred shouted over to his brother. I hopped off Fred and looked over at George, who was cradling Harley and stroking his belly.

"Made a new friend Georgy?" I mocked, stepping towards him to lean over his shoulder.

"He's not so bad once you get to know him." George answered.

"Not true! That thing tried to claw my eyes out!" Fred whined as he walked over and stood next to me. I burst out laughing.

Making our way down to the Great Hall, I was not looking forward to classes. I stepped through the entrance in time to see Ron holding a ridiculous looking…dress? I wasn't even sure.

"Here Ginny, these must be for you." Ron held the fabric out to her.

"I'm not wearing that; the thing is ghastly!" She quipped. Hermione then let out a giggle.

"Those are for you!"

"What?"

"They're dress robes!" Hermione explained, still holding back laughter. I was nearly in tears when we all sat down.

"I don't know Ron, I think that's your color." I joked.

"Shut up Dee." Ron mumbled.

**FUN A/N: So, I recently went and saw the 12:01 showing of Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows Part 2! Wasn't it AMAZING? I was in tears nearly the **_**whole **_**time! And when I saw Fred, I was sobbing. Sobbing! RIP Fred, you live forever within us. 3**


End file.
